French patent No. 2 426 318 filed May 18, 1978, describes a system for mechanically fixing a cable on a cap of an insulator.
The cap has a groove which forms a housing to accommodate the cable; a moving part constituted by a chock is hinged to the cap by a resilient fastening means snap-fitted on a stud and thus allowing the cable to be clamped in its housing.
The present invention aims to produce equipment which enables remote clamping and unclamping of a cable on an insulating clamp to be performed easily.
The idea of the invention is to adapt firstly the shape of the cap and of its accessories and secondly the shape of the clamping and unclamping tools so that they co-operate with each other and thus make operation easy and safe for an operator.